Trista
by King-Again23
Summary: AU! Nala trick Simba into coming home, and instead of staying with him and giving him a cub, she goes with Malka, their friend. A heartbroken Simba tries to move on in life but he has no luck in doing so, all he wants is to be with Nala. But a few months later, he gets what he wanted but it leaves Nala heartbroken, since Malka died...Or did he?
1. Chapter 1

Bastard! He was a bastard! Simba paced around the den of Pride Rock, his friends outside expect Malka and Chumvi. They weren't there. Malka stole Nala from him and left him with nothing, expect for the one everyone thought Malka would end up with...Tama. Malka came one day and Nala nuzzled him with love, shocking everyone. Malka had explained that he was with Nala since Simba had run away and he was used to come back. Nala laughed and went with Malka.

"I hate him!" Simba shouted Tama nodding, his mother sighing, "He doesn't need her! He'll just use her! I wouldn't! I would give her the love she needs!" Simba went outside and looked at the setting sun, he was mad and wanted his Nala back! "If I could, I would go look for her! But I have no idea where they went! All I know is that the Outlanders hate me and want me dead!" He hated the thought of Nala giving Malka a cub. Yet his words still hunted him.

 _Jealous? You actually thought she loved you!? Ha! She hates you!_

He growled and went back inside the den, he sat down and looked at Tama, "And here I thought he loved you Tama. What a wonder surprise! He loves Nala! Good to know how he really is! Tama, I thought everything would go well with me and Nala. We were meant to be together, rule together and so much more! But it looks like we can't..."

"I'm sorry Simba, but no matter what, you still have me and the others to help you." Tama said, giving her friend a hug, "Let's try and forget about them, okay? You have a kingdom to run, don't you? You need to have all your attention on the Kingdom rather than Malka and Nala. We'll help you get through this, okay Simba?"

"Okay..." Simba said, nodding his head in agreement, but it would take a while for him to fully move on from having Nala with Malka. "But, if they get anywhere near this Kingdom, I swear I'll kill Malka for stealing her away from me! No matter what! I will always love Nala!"

It only took about three days before Simba broke down at the sight of Malka and Nala nuzzling, he just went to see Timon and Pumbaa and there they were. He hid and watched the scene play out before him, Malka made a move on Nala, who glady pinned him down and nuzzled him, he felt his rage boil and he wanted to attack him badly. Damn Malka and his black/brown mane, his good looks, and his charming personality! He could easily woe any lioness he wanted.

"Heh, it won't take long before Simba sees us." Malka said, eyeing Nala, "I like to think he's crying right now, thinking about how he lost the love of his life to me. His friend and brother." Simba looked at the ground, "So...Nala, what do you think about this? Like the little plan?"

"Shut up!" Nala said playfully, Malka laughed, "You know I could only love you," Just then, Simba felt is heart break, "I can't believe that he fell for it though. Just like when we were cubs, he was so easy to pin down."

"That doesn't change what happened between him and scar though." Malka stated, okay, now Simba was confused, "The poor idiot trusted his so ever evil Uncle and thought he was good! I hate to admit but, Scar was smart to act good around his nephew! Just goes to show how big of a fool Mufasa and Simba was!"

"Hey, your still talking about our friend Malka." Nala reminded, Malka just nodded, "Besides, no one would've guessed that Simba was alive. But living with two other animals!"

Simba felt his heart sink, did Nala hate him? He got that he left for years but he never thought of Heart Breaks of his friends being so hard on them. And he never thought that Malka would turn into some kind of lioness stealer! At first, he thought Malka was good and nice, but now he knew the truth! Damn it! Besides Tojo, Kula, and Tama, the only other one he could trust was Chumvi! And he had no idea were he was!

When he was back at Pride Rock, he saw that had reddish brown fur, reddish-brown eyes, and a brown mane. Chumvi! He was here! Perfect! He would know what to do! Simba rushed to his friend and hugged him when Chumvi turned to see him. Chumvi hugged his friend back and asked how he was doing only to get an answer he was expecting.

"Malka took Nala from me," Simba answered honsetly, "Chumvi, you have to help me! I don't know what to do!" Chumvi looked unsure, "Please! Your the only one who knows Malka and the only one who can get near him without being questioned!"

"Um...Okay. I'll help you out Simba." Chumvi said, Simba smiled, "But what do you want me to do? I've never done this before! Much less spy on my own friends!" Simba rolled his eyes, "Plus, Nala seems happy with Malka. He has his own Pride you know? He's the king too! Meaing Nala is his queen."

"What!?" Simba shouted, he didn't know this! All he knew was that Malka was born into another Pride! He didn't know he was the king! "What do you mean, by that!? I was never told anything about Malka being a king!"

"You didn't? Och." Chumvi said, Simba looked at him with shocked, "But I guess not all does know that. Simba, maybe you should just let this go, I mean, there's not much to be done!" Simba looked at him.

"How!? My mate is with Malka!" Simba yelled, "The one I love is with someone else! So how could I rest!? Tell me Chumvi, how would you deal with this?"

Chumvi was quiet for a long time, Simba rolled his eyes and went in the den, leaving Chumvi alone. He sighed, Tojo came out and told him how hard it was for Simba. Maybe this time and aira would be different than any before, maybe they would have to deal with the fact that Malka had Simba's girl...

* * *

 **So how did you guys like the first part of Trista? This is my first Malka x Nala! Yeah...So Heartbreak for Simba!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tama had spent more time with Simba when Nala and Malka left, she cheered him up and was more into having happy instead of sad. Chumvi started to be with Kula, who gladly took him for walks with her, and soon enough they were nuzzling in the sunlight. Malka and Nala, on the other hand, were ruling in Malka's Pride. The Pride was happy for them and Malka couldn't be happier to be with Nala. Over three months had passed and Simba had yet to take a queen, but one lioness never left his mind.

"Simba," His mother started, "You need to move on. Find someone else to be your queen. You can't be sad over Nala leaving with Malka anymore. Think about how happy she is right, or whatever mood she's in with Malka around." Sarabi heard her son sigh and saw him look down. "Simba? What's wrong son?"

"Mother, I can't...I can't move on." Simba admitted, "I loved Nala and she tricked me...And why? To beat Scar and take back the throne. I have no one else but you and Tama, Chumvi, and Kula left! My brother took my lioness, well, not really brother but you know what I mean by that." Simba had always thought of Malka being his brother from another mother when he was a cub but now, he wasn't so sure. "I'm not sure about what to do."

"Oh son, I'm sure you do know what to do." Sarabi said, nuzzling her son for his comfort, "Even though you were betrothed to her, that doesn't mean you can't love someone else now." Simba looked at his mother with a confused face. "Simba, at first I didn't love your father. I loved another lion, but over time I began to love her father. And soon enough, you were born."

"I didn't know that. Who was the lion you loved before dad?" Simba asked, feeling like he should know, "I won't judge. I wouldn't judge anything you would say, I mean, dad told me sometimes lions and lionesses would love someone else even if they were royalty." He heard his mother sigh. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Simba...I loved your uncle before your father." Simba stared at his mother. What? She loved his uncle? Before his dad, "But over time, I loved your father. And I couldn't help but feel sorry for your Uncle, so I took you to see him every chance I could. That's why you loved him dearly when you were young. I don't regret anything, or when I took you to see him."

"You...Loved Uncle Scar?" Simba asked, having mixed feelings but he stayed true to his word, "Did that love carry on when I was born? Is that way to took me to see him? To have me grow close to him? So I could tell you how he was doing?" Simba's question rose to power over his mind, but he held back asking, "Mom, I said I wouldn't judge and I won't. Do you think you would've been happier with him rather than dad before?"

"I thought a lot of things when I was younger, but that was one of them and it was never answered." Sarabi said, sighing, "I wish I thought about things a little longer before saying yes to marrying your father. But if I didn't, you wouldn't be here today." Sarabi smiled and nuzzled her son, "And Tama wouldn't have you."

"MOM! She's my friend!" Simba said, feeling embarrassed that his mother said that...Out Loud. "You never know if someone could be listening!" Sarabi laughed and nuzzled her son once more, "But...I guess I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't married father. But did you and dad ever think about...Having another cub? Y'know, when I was younger?"

"We did, but we choose not to." Sarabi admitted, feeling bad for her son, "We thought you wouldn't want one and would'v preferred to be an only child. So we held off, and never did have another cub." Simba felt hurt, he DID wanted to have a sibling!

"Mom, I did wanted to have a sibling." Simba sighed, surprising Sarabi, "I just never told you since I thought you and dad would say no to that. So I never brought it up, but I guessed I should've." Simba laughed, Sarabi shook her head, so much like his father. "Sorry! Heh, oh well! But I do think Tojo and Chumvi are my brothers, so I'm good!"

"Yeah..." Sarabi said, "Well, I'm going to go hunting with the others now," Simba felt uneasy, sure his mother was good at hunting but she was getting old and he was worrying about her more. "And yes, I'll be careful."

"Good." Simba noted, "You know I worry about you now, mom, and I can't help it." Simba said, not caring if his mother was gone, already. Then he saw Tama and his heart skipped a beat...Wait. What? Why did his heart do that? He wasn't in love with Tama was he? He was betrothed to Nala, the only lioness he could ever love! "Tama, would you keep an eye on my mother? For me?"

"Of course. I know how much you worry about her now." Tama told him with a smile, which made Simba's heart skip another beat. "See you later Simba!" And then she was gone. Damn. He was happy around her, just like he was happy around Nala, so maybe he was in love with her...

* * *

Malka walked into his own Pride's den and saw his lovely mate sound asleep, he smirked and nuzzled her cheek, waking her up and made her smile in a second. Nala licked her mate's cheek and nuzzled into his mane once he was beside her. Malka made a comment about being king with such a lovely queen to rule beside him, which made her laughed and nuzzle into his mane more.

"Ah! Isn't it lovely out?" Malka said as he watched the sun setting slowly, "Even though the sun's setting, but you take it wroth the wait." Malka felt Nala lick his cheek at his comment, "Now, for the question I know you don't want to hear so soon..."

"Malka," Nala started, "Look, if your ready for a cub, I'm willing to have a cub with you." Malka's eyes widen but he was filled with love, he nuzzled his mate and licked her cheek. "I love you Malka. So much."

"Love you too Nala." Malka said, smiled, "Now, we better go see if the pride is doing well. Or I will, unless you want to come with me?" Malka said, rasing an eyebrow. Nala laughed a bit and nuzzled into his mane, "You don't have to Nala, I was just wondering."

"It's alright Malka," Nala told him, charming him with a smile, "I would love to see how the Kingdom's doing with you." Malka smiled at her comment, heading out with her, "I wish I knew how Simba's doing though, I don't hate him, yet I don't love him like he loves me."

"So you love as a friend?" Malka asked, "I can see that happening with you, but I would want to know if you loved him like he loves you." He heard Nala laugh even more, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Nala joked, "It's just loving him like that, is far from being real. I could only ever love him like a friend! But I have you, I always did." Nala said, while looking out to the Kingdom, seeing many start to go in and rest up for the morning to come, "But, I always thought you loved Tama."

"Tama? Oh...Well...I used to." Malka admitted, "But then I started to see her as a friend, and I knew it wouldn't work out so well. I pushed away those feelings and they opened a new path but...With you instead. I was confused. I would always ask myself, 'How could I be with Simba's betorthed?' Sometimes I would see myself as him and you would always be next to me. But when the stampede news came along, I found a shot with you."

Nala smiled at Malka's confession about his cubhood, but knew it must of been tough speaking about it. She even heard Malka sigh while telling it to her. Malka looked down, not having the strenght to look at his lover, but he...Well he wanted to, but something made it impossible to do. Until he felt Nala nuzzle him with love, he smiled and nuzzled her back.

"It's alright Malka," Nala started, "I felt the same way about me and Simba." Malka's eyes went wide...She did? "When we were younger, I couldn't see myself loving in as a mate, but I could see myself loving him as a friend. Yet as time went on, I could see him looking at me with love, including when I found him in the Jungle. But since the Stampede made him run away and Mufasa to die, I was no longer betrothed to him, and then you came into my life."

"But...He never breaks a promise!" Malka said, "I break many promises, but I couldn't see him breaking one. Whatever he says, he'll do or make sure someones happy!" Malka stopped and looked at Nala, who was listening to his every word, "He would want you happy..."

* * *

 **Second Chapter done! Yeah! So, I have a request of you guys! Should Tama and Simba end up together and have a cub? Should Malka and Nala have a boy cub or a girl cub? AND! You guys get to pick the name of the cubs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So a lot of you want Tama and Simba to be together and rule the Pride Lands...So I choose that they would! And as for the cubs, you guys can still submit some names and what gender should be the cubs they have! The gender and name for Malka and Nala's cub will be told in the next chapter! But you still can submit some names and what gender for Tama and Simba's cub! Thank you if you reviewed this story and want to go on with it!**

* * *

Nala's eyes widen but stayed the same for him, Simba did want her happy so...He would leave her and Malka alone right? No questions asked. Malka saw Nala's face and was filled with regret, he didn't mean to say Simba's name and tell her that he would want her to be so happy. He couldn't find it in himself to move or comfort her but Nala just nuzzled him and gave his muzzle a lick. He smiled, happy to know that she didn't hate him.

"Nala," Malka began, "I won't care if you don't want to have a cub with me. I just love enough to be on the same page as you and agree with you whenever. Something Simba could never do!" He saw Nala smile, he sighed in his mind, "Now, come on! Let's go!"

Nala ran after Malka and laughed with him. Most lioness of their Pirde looked at them with confusion, others just gave off a smile to them. Malka was laughing and whenever he could, he would let Nala run ahead of him and then run in front of her. It went on until they jumped on each other, Malka on top of Nala, laughing. Nala reached up and gave Malka a kiss, which got Malka off guard.

"Cheater," Malka said with a chuckle, "Your lucky I let you win! I wouldn't have done it otherwise if I didn't love you!" He heard Nala laugh a bit, "Ha! Bet you didn't do this in the Pride Lands!" He said, catching Nala's experssion, almost starting to feel bad about that last comment, "Nala...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring that up!"

"It's fine Malka." Nala said, giving her mate a kiss, "I don't mind it. Honsetly, I don't." Nala heard her mate sigh, "Now...What were you saying about you wouldn't have let me win if you didn't love me?" Malka gluped at Nala's question, oh crap! "Well? What did you mean by that?"

"N-Nothing!" Malka stuttered, "I mean it! I was being silly! Heh...Don't kick me out of the den tonight! Please! It's cold at night!" Nala laughed at her mate's cries, "I'll do anything to keep me in the den!" Malka went on and on until he felt Nala give his cheek a lick. "Your not throwing outside tonight?"

"No." Nala answered, Malka sighing in relief, "I would never do that to you. Maybe sometimes, but not always Malka." Nala laughed when she saw Malka's experssion. "What? I would kick you out sometimes!"

"I feel so safe." Malka noted, "Now...To buisness..." Nala nodded and gave his muzzle a kiss before Malka spoke once more, "You sure you want to do this? We don't have to y'know? It's all up to you..." Nala was sure and told him just that, "Alright then!"

* * *

Simba woke with a start, making sure his serounding were real and not fake. He gaspped and looked beside him to see his mother and then Tama sleeping. He sighed and got up, he went outside and saw the Moon and Stars shining down on Pride Rock. He sat on the edge of Pride Rock and looked up, seeing the Great Kings and Queens shining down on everything. At times like this, he wished to be alone with his father when he was younger.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be king," Simba thought to himself, "I don't know what to do anymore. I thought I was going to be with King with Nala but...I'm not." He didn't see Tama coming towards him, "But...I'm king because my father died saving me and Nala told me to come back and take back my father's throne..."

"And you should be thankful." Tama spoke up, surprising the golden king, "Sorry, didn't mean to scar you like that." Tama sat beside him, looking upwards, Simba sighed and looked down, "Anything wrong? I heard you wake up and go outside the den..."

"I'm...I'm not sure about this anymore..." Simba admitted, "I feel like...Like I'm losing myself to a heartbreak and so much more, that's it to the point where I feel like ending so much." Simba didn't look at his friend, "And...When my mother dies and heads off to be one of the great queens of the past, I won't know what to do..."

"Hey, you been through worst." Tama sighed, "You seen your own father die right in front of your own eyes! You took down your Uncle, which was hard for you to do! And you went into the grave yard and was almost eaten!" She did have a point, "So what makes you think you can't get through your mother's death?"

"I don't know Tama, but whenever I think about losing someone again...I just feel like I'm going to die without them! Sure I seen my father die, but that was different! It was the first one I ever lost as a cub..." Simba looked down, tears coming down his face, "And now with Nala being with Malka makes me wanna throw up! Makes me wanna fight him for what was my betrothed one, and so much more."

"Simba, that's in the past! Sure, I know what you mean, you love Nala with your life!" Simba nodded along, "But...Maybe you should try and find someone else to be your queen. You can't just sit here and think what you would do for Nala and what Malka wouldn't be able to do!" Simba looked at her, Tama went on, "Simba, there's so many out there waiting for their king to make a move! Make their land like none before this time line! To make their land better than the other Kingdoms!"

Simba thought about what Tama had told him, she was right in every way! He had a Kingdom to rule! Not just for himself or the Kings, but for his subjects! For everyone! But he was in need of a queen, he had the perfect lioness in mind. He looked at his friend and gave her a lick on the cheek and went inside.

"Thanks for the talk Tam." He used her nickname and headed inside, Tama blushed and looked at the king, "See you in the morning!"

"Did he..." Tama was more than confused...Holy...Was Simba...In love with her? "Na, he couldn't...Could he?"

* * *

 **Chapter three done! I think Tama was a bit surprised by the kiss Simba gave her!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tine for know what the gender and name of Malka and Nala's cub is! But you have to find out at the end of the chapter! HA! I'm so evil to you guys! The answer may surprise you to the bone though. Or not. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

The next morining Simba woke up and shook out his mane, he yawned and got up to the water hole, Tama was coming back from the watering hole and smiled at him. Simba smiled at her and watched as she went back to Pride Rock, his heart skipped another beat and he sighed with happiness. As soon as he got back, Tama came out and gave him a lick on his muzzle and went to relax in the shade. He chuckled and when he turned to the den, he saw his mother...Oh no...His face went in red and looked away from his mother, but Sarabi just laughed and went on her day.

"Thank god!" Simba sighed, not seeing Chumvi or Tojo coming to see him, "I thought I was going to be busted!" Then he felt Chumvi give him a hug, which scared him and made him jump, "God damn Chumvi, Tojo, stop doing that!"

"Sorry Sim!" Chumvi said, "But it's so fun watching you like that!" Tojo laughed when Simba rolled her eyes, "Come on Sim, lighten up! I see you been spending time with Tam lately. That true?" The two lions watched as the Golden King blushed a deep red. "So you have!"

"Knock it off guys," Simba said, blushing with every word, "And for your thoughts and words, we were just hanging out as friends." Tojo and Chumvi laughed, "What? Oh come on! Need I remind you about Kula Chumvi?! You two were mates! And Tojo, dude, when are you going to find yourself one?"

"Um...Well...Truth be told...I have one..." Simba and Chumvi's eyes widen. Since when did Tojo have a mate!? And who was she!? "Her name is Upendo. Well her nickname is. Her name's long and well, it better just to say that." Chumvi hugged his buddy while Simba smiled, "You guys never asked and I didn't think you wanted to know."

"Tojo, Tojo..." Chumvi started, "Of course we wanted to know! I mean, look at me and Kula! We told you guys, but Simba is refusing to say he's with Tama." Simba groaned, "Come on Sim, we all know you like her! She told Kula that you kissed her cheek last night." Simba's face went red once more. "Bingo! You are!"

"Okay look! You two can not tell Tama!" He pulled their heads together, "I DO love her and well, she making feel better. Ever since Nala left with you know who, I've been a mess! But she's been making me feel way better about everything and helping me deal with the Kingdom!"

"Damn..." Chumvi said, Tojo nodding, "Didn't think you loved her that much Sim. Makes me feel so happy that our little buddy is growing up so fast!" The lions laughed expect for Simba, who frowned at his friends, "Come on Sim! That was funny!"

"No, it was not!" Simba agured, "I'm not the youngest! That's Tojo!" Tojo looked at his friend, "Hey, I was joking Tojo."

"Sure you were." Tojo said, looking away from them, "But when are you going to tell Tama? About your feelings? I mean, you can't hid them forever."

"I know, I know. But I'm afraid about her reaction to my feelins towards her." Simba said, his head falling down like a cub in trouble, "I doubt she even likes me like that."

"From what we saw and heard, she likes you." Chumvi told him, "Dude, she gave you a lick on your muzzle! How could you get a friend-zone from that!?"

"Um..." Simba didn't say anything, "I don't know...Maybe from..."

"From nothing." Tojo spoke up, "Your not friend-zone dude! Your in the lover-zone!"

Simba blushed at his friends remark, they laughed and head inside with Simba following them. Unknown to them, Sarabi and Tama heard the whole thing, Tama was blushing and Sarabi laughed a bit. Simba really loved her that much? But Nala...His betrothed, was that not mattering to him anymore?

"I can't believe he would say something like that about me..." Tama said, Sarabi smiled, "But...How could he just forget about Nala like that? After everything that happened! They grew up together!"

"Sometimes, fate has other plans." Sarabi told the young lioness. "And nothing can change fate's plans."

* * *

Malka woke up from his slumber and yawned. He was in the den, he remembered the night before and smiled. He scored. Chuckling lightly, he got up and went outside, seeing many cubs playing. He sighed and saw Nala talking with some lionesses, his heart fluttered. He smirked and went down to see his mate, many lionesses started to gigle when he passed, confusing him.

"Nala," He said, making his mate jump a little, "Sorry dear!" Nala sighed and gave him a lick on the cheek and nuzzled him, "And how are you doing? You didn't wake me up."

"I thought you wanted to sleep in." Nala answered, Malka nuzzling her, "Anyway, it seems like I really should've woken you up. You slept in until Noon."

"Hey, I was tired." Malka defended himself, "You don't have to wake up early and go do a round of the Pride. You get to sleep in."

"True, but you still slept in."

Malka rolled his eyes and gave Nala a nuzzle before heading to see the cubs, each one wanted to prove themseleves for the throne and he said he would. Most of them were...Okay. Not great but Okay. Some were amazing but Malka perferred if it was one of his cubs. He didn't have any yet but he wanted one or two cubs running around, being trained for the throne.

"Malka! Malka!" A cub shouted, "Who's your heir!? Come on! Tell us!" Malka glupped, the cubs stared at him with big eyes, pleading for one of them to be the heir.

"I'm sorry but none of you." He heard the cubs groan and gasp, "It would be to much for you to handle. Plus, I would feel better if you had a carefree life! Being the ruler is not what you think. You have to get up at dawn, do a round of the Pride, make sure there's no rouges, and more!"

A few groans of anger were heard and the cubs left, Nala was coming closer to Malka and heard the cubs groan. She didn't really get why they wanted the throne so badly!

"It's alright Malka," Nala told him, "They'll grow out of it soon. Plus, it's better if they DID live a carefree life." Malka looked at his mate and nodded, "Don't worry, we'll get our wish for cubs soon."

"Hope your right."

* * *

 **Gender of Malka and Nala's cub is...Two Boys and A Girl!**

 **Name of their cubs is...Ryuu(Boy), Ryo(Boy), and Kiara!**

 **Next chapter or so, you'll know Simba and Tama's cub! Thank you to Money100 for the boys name! Ryuu means Dragon and Ryu means Magnificent!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly three months had passed and Simba was happily with Tama and married. But deep in his heart, Nala still had all of it. Nothing could take away the love he held for her. But he knew that he was happy with Tama and they were having cubs, he beamed at the thought about having cubs with her, it made him happy and his friends didn't have any yet but he didn't care they never had any, it was fine with him...Expect for the fact he didn't to find another cub to betrothed to his cub. Damn it. He was unsure until Tama came along with Kula.

"Hey Sim," Kula said, watching Simba and Tama nuzzle, "What's going on, I bet your happy to be having a cub now." Simba blushed and nodded, Kula laughed, "No need to be all blushing and stuff! It's normal! I mean, expect for the fact that you have to betrothe your cub with another one!"

"Yeah," Simba agreed, "But I think I'll let the cub choose who to love and who to not. It's only fair if he or she loves someone else that isn't their betrothed." Tama nodded and Kula rolled her eyes, "Plus, I think Chumvi wants a cub..."

"No." Kula said, frowning, "Don't think about it Simba! Me and Chumvi are NOT having a cub so soon! Yeah, we're married but we haven't talked about having a cub yet." She heard Tama and Simba laugh, only for her to groan and move on, "I give up."

Simba felt Tama nuzzling him and he just wished that it was Nala but he knew that Tama was just as good as Nala. He felt proud that he had a mate and soon cub(s), Tama knew that he would always love Nala though, they had planned if Nala ever came back, Tama would let Nala rule with him but they would be married though. Simba smiled and went with Tama to the watering hole, only to see Zira in the Pride Lands, he growled at roared at her.

"Easy Sim," Tama said, stepping in between them, "You don't know what she's doing here." Tama felt Zira's eyes on her back side, "Zira, what are you doing here?" Zira looked at the queen, only to sigh and look at the king, "Well? Zira, you need to answer."

"Just having a drink," Zira answered, then a little brown head showed up, "Meet my son Kovu!" Simba growled at the sight, "He's a little baby cub! So, I wouldn't hurt him! You don't want to though as a murder, do you?"

"Get out Zira," Simba told the lioness, "You don't belong here, you can either leave Kovu here or take him with you and explain why he has to live a life in that rotting hell land." Tama's eyes widen, could they really take in Kovu? "Me and Tama will take him in and raise him well, we'll even let him be king if you want." He didn't care what Zira would say or his mother, all he knew was he couldn't let a cub that young be raised in a hell hole.

"Well...If you want. Here." Zira pushed Kovu towards Simba, Tama picked him up and looked her mate, "Raise him well, and if I were you, I would let him be king!" Simba knew why. Scar. He looked like Scar. But if Zira wanted that, then he could raise him to be good and be a king. "I think he'll make a wonderful king!"

"Okay, we'll raise him well. We'll keep his name the way it is." Simba said, turning around, "But you must get out now, once for finished your drink." Tama looked at Zira and let her lick Kovu's head one last time, before leaving with Simba, "Come on Tam, we have to tell the Pride about this."

"Goodbye Zira," Tama said, hearing a goodbye from the lioness, Kovu was looking around him, confused about everything around him. "Simba, do you really think he'll be king? I mean, our cubs, what about them?" Simba stopped at his mate's comment, "Simba?"

"It's alright Tam," Simba started, "They'll be next in line after their step-brother." Tama's eyes widen. Step-brother? "I know it sounds weird, but you ever know what this little one could do. Maybe he won't be like Scar, maybe he'll be like my father and all the kings before! We'll raise him with our own cubs." Tama nodded and heard Kovu giggle at some animals.

"Okay, but what do we do until then?" Tama asked, feeling Kovu wigle, "We can't just ignore him, maybe someone could look after him when we're not around?"

"I like that idea, I think my mother would look after him." Simba said, thinking about his mother and knew she would be glad to, "But it might surprise everyone at first, but they must understand we saved him from being raised evil."

Tama nodded feeling like her mate was right, Kovu giggled once more at the feeling of feathers touching him. Once they stopped for a break, Tama let Kovu down and the little brown cub looked around and tired to walk over to his step-father. Simba chuckled and picked him up and placed him between his golden paws.

* * *

Malka walked around the outside of his den, waiting to be let in, and when he was, he rushed in and saw three heads in between a peachy cream lioness, he smiled and went towards his mate and cubs. His mate and queen smiled back at him, she licked each head, one cub was a mix of it's parents, one looked everything like it's mother and the last one looked everything like it's father. Green eyes, brown eyes, and redish-brown eyes looked at Malka.

"Nala, their so small and precious." Malka said, looking at his cubs with a smile, "What are they're genders? I wish to know." Nala laughed and gave her mate a nuzzle before telling him.

"Two boys and a girl." Nala said, "The one that looks like you is named Ryuu, the one that looks like me is named Ryo. And the girl's name is Kiara."

"It's perfect! I love it!" Malka said with a happy tone, "Now which one is going to rule? We can choose together!"

"How about..." Nala started and Malka finished with her, "Ryuu." The two looked at each other and nodded, Malka nuzzled his mate and looked at his cubs, his babies were so small and precious. He was glad to have such cute cubs, "Malka, what about the other two? What will they do?"

"They can choose whatever the wish to do." Malka said, "I don't mind if they wish to leave the Pride and start their own lives with someone else in another Pride. As long as they visit." Nala laughed and nuzzled Malka. "Now, I think your mother would want to see her grandcubs."

"Could we send Ciro?" Nala asked, thinking of the lion, who would be sent to get someone when needed, "I think he would be perfect to get my mother."

"Of course!" Malka said, leaving to find Ciro, when he returned with the orange furred, brown maned lion, he gave the order, "Ciro, go to the Pride Lands and find Sarafina. Once you find her, tell her that she's need in my Pride. And also tell her it's a surprise."

"Right away!" Ciro said, before leaving he looked at the cubs, "So precious, I'm glad for you two!" He ran out of the cave and rushed to the Pride Lands.

"Get some rest dear, I'll watch after the cubs." Malka said, his sons and daughter getting placed in his paws. "You earned the rest."

Nala nodded and closed her eyes, resting. Kiara looked at her father and smiled, Ryuu and Ryo snuggling into each other, Kiara nuzzling into his father's warm chest, making Malka smile with happiness.

* * *

 **Tama and Simba's cub's gender is...A boy and A Girl! And their names are Maalum and Sakura! Maalum means special and Sakura means Cherry Blossom! Thank you Money100 for the girl name and thank you** **Jestalnaker94000 for the boy's name!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Simba and Tama came back with Kovu, the Pride Landers were shocked to see him, Simba stood in front of his mate and step-son, many tried to hurt the young cub but Simba stood in their way. Sarabi was just so shocked to see the Outlander Prince, she looked at her son and then back at her 'grandson', Simba looked at his mother and explained what happened, but to Sarabi, it sound like Simba didn't want his own cub to be king! Or queen! Kovu giggled at his 'grandmother', which made so many Pride Lander smile at the young one, Sarabi sighed and went towards Kovu.

"So you really took him in?" Sarabi asked, while Kovu put his tiny paw on Sarabi's muzzle, "And you willing to let him be king? Even though Scar took him in first? He's still his heir Simba, letting him be king is just saying your letting Scar have his way." Simba shook his head at his mother's comment and tone.

"Mother," Simba began, "We saved him. He'll never know of Scar or the fact that he's his heir." Many started to like this idea, "The Pride Landers will remain the way the land is now with him as king, he won't ever be like Scar. Me and Tama will make sure of that!" Simba felt Kovu put his tiny paw on his mane, feeling the soft fur of his step-father, "Plus, he needs the food and water to live."

"Okay," A lion with a black mane started, "But what his siblings?" Simba stopped and look at the lion, "I mean, he does have some. Scar had a another son, Nuka, and...A daughter named Vitani. So what about them?"

"Well Nuru, we'll talk about them and choose to save them or not, if we do then we have to treat them with the same respect as Kovu." Simba explained, "And if we don't, then Kovu can never know of them. It's for his own good!" Nuru nodded and backed up so the King could speak to the Pride once more, "Now, Kovu's the future king until mine and Tama's cub is born, we'll choose if he remains the future king or not then."

"Seems fair." A lioness spoke, "But how do you know he won't be jealous like Scar was?" The golden king looked at the lioness, "We all know Scar's story. Ahadi favoured Mufasa over him and that made him go insane! And during his region, he killed cubs."

"That won't be happening with Kovu," This time, Tama spoke, "We'll make sure of that. He'll be different from Scar, and he'll have the love like his sibling with have." Kovu was placed on the floor, but he remained by his step-mother, "No questions asked."

Simba smiled and nuzzled Kovu, the little cub mewed and gave his step-father a small lick on the muzzle, many lionesses smiled at the sight and many lions just beamed at the little one. Sarabi would need time to get used to this new cub being around. Including the fact that he was Scar's...son, but not by blood though. Tama smiled and went to go sit down, Simba brought Kovu over to his mate and watched as Kovu nuzzled into her fur and went to sleep.

* * *

Zira had gotten back from her drink, she was greeted by two cubs, one was small but looked to be a year old, the other one was about one month old. One had a black mane coming, the other had a small tuff on it's head.

"Mother!" The two shouted, "Your back!" Zira smiled and met up with her cubs.

"Where's Kovu?" The oldest asked, "Y'know, the chosen one?"

"Nuka," Zira started, "He's in the Pride Lands, being raised by the King and Queen! To become king!" She smiled at her cubs confusion. "Vitani, when your older, you and Nuka will the have choose to become a Pride Lander!"

"Wow," Vitani said, with a smile, but Nuka didn't buy it, "What about you, mother? Won't you become a Pride Lander with us?" Zira smiled at her daughter but laughed much to the cubs confusion, "What's so funny mother? You will won't you?"

"Vitani, Vitani, you know I love you," Zira started, "But I sadly can't. You see, the King hates me and I was exiled. You two have a chance!" Vitani nuzzled at her mother's leg, "But you two can always visit."

* * *

Malka watched as Ciro came back with Sarafina, her eyes widen when she saw the cubs, she walked over to her daughter and smiled. Nala nuzzled her mother and licked her cubs heads, they turned to face their grandmother and beamed at her. Ryuu put his little paws on his grandmother's and mewed at her.

"Nala," Sarafina started, "They're so cute and tiny! Your dad would be proud. Now which ones which?" Sarafina said, taking Ryo in her paws as Malka held Kiara.

"The one your holding is Ryo," Nala started, "The one Malka's holding is Kiara," Sarafina looked at her grandson and then her granddaughter, "And finally this little one, is Ryuu. the future ruler."

"Sarafina," Malka started, getting his mother-in-law's attention, "Your always welcome to come and see your grandcubs whenever you like." Sarafina nodded and licked Ryo's head, making him giggle with happiness.

It was after a while when Sarafina left, giving a lick to each of her grandcubs head, and then made her way back to the Pride Lands. She couldn't believe that she was a grandmother now and had such cute grandcubs to love. This was a wonder little surprise she was given.

* * *

 **So Sarafina finally got to see her grandcubs! Simba seems to be liking Kovu and wanting to take care of him! Simba and Tama's cubs with be born in the next chapter to!**


	7. Chapter 7

It took all he had to not raise his voice at the young cubs complaining about how they would be better for the throne, but Malka, he finally lost it. He roared, making all the cubs stop talking and looked at the king. Their parents taking them away and said sorry to Malka, saying how the cubs would be grounded until his cubs were one month old. Malka sighed and went back inside the den to see his cubs playing with each other and Nala giving Kiara a bath. Ryuu and Ryo just played with each other minute after minute. He chuckled and gave his sons a lick on the head and then nuzzled his mate.

"Can't believe all the cubs are mad at me." Malka said, in disbelife, "I mean, they wouldn't be the ruler with our cubs around! And I wouldn't dream about them being the ruler." Nala giggled and gave Malka a lick on the cheek. "How was your day with the cubs so fair?"

"They'll grow out of it dear," Nala said, giving Malka a nuzzle, "Besides, they'll love our little ones as much as we do. Plus, Ryuu with make sure that no one harms his siblings." Malka smiled at the thought of Ryuu protecting his siblings, "And we'll give them enough attention and love, so they won't feel left out and unloved."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Malka said, then Ryo bit his paw, "OW! Ryo! Bad! You do not bit daddy's paw!" He heard his cubs giggle and looked at their father, "Sometimes I wonder how my mother put up with me when I was a baby. I really do."

Nala laughed a bit and went back to giving Kiara a bath, with Malka shaking his paw from his son's bite. Kiara mewed at her father, wanting some love, Malka chuckled and gave his daughter a lick on the head. Kiara mewed again and started to drift off into sleep. Ryuu and Ryo, getting into their father's arms and having nap.

"Something is just screaming death," Malka said, "And that's from having two sons and a daughter." Nala chuckled and gave Malka a nuzzle. "Well, I can live with that! I mean, what could happen? Besides our kids meeting someone else that's from a different pride and hates our's."

"You have enough time to see how great these little death makers can be." Nala explained, "They're only young, so you have enough time to play with them too."

Malka smiled and nodded, looking at his two sons, sleeping in his arms. A wonder sight to see at that. It warmed his heart to see his sons.

* * *

"Simba, you need to wait." Sarabi said, Kovu in between her paws, "It takes a while for the cubs to be born." Kovu looked around him and saw his step-father and mewed. Sarabi gave her grandson a lick on the head.

"Easy for you to say." Simba noted, "Your not the one who has to wait!" Sarabi rolled her eyes at her son's comment, "Besides, I don't think I can't wait anymore! I need to see her!"

"Sim, calm down," Tojo spoke up, putting his paw on Simba's shoulder, "It's gonna be just fine! Give it time!" Simba looked at Tojo with a annoyed frown, "Okay! Then think about what comes after the wait! A nice little cub for you and Tam! You'll be a family! Y'know, what you always wanted?"

"With Nala." Simba reminded him, "But no! She has to go off with Malka! The worst lion ever! The one I hate!"

Tojo groaned as Simba went on and on, until finally he was let in the cave. He rushed in, not before grabbing Kovu, once in, he saw two tiny heads between Tama's paws. One was a golden fur and the other was the same fur as Tama. He smiled as Tama licked the heads, two brown eyes faced him as well as orange eyes did too. Kovu looked at the two and mewed.

"Tam, you did great!" Simba commented, nuzzling his mate, "They're so cute!"

"One boy and a girl." Tama told him, "What do you want to name them? I thought you might want to, since they're your cubs." Simba beamed at the thought. He had two names in mind.

"Sakura and Maalum." Simba told her, Kovu looking at his step-siblings with confusion, "Our little Maalum will need to protect Sakura with his older brother."

"I like that idea."

Kovu looked at his siblings and put his paw on Maalum's tiny paw, looking at him. They were in his spot. He frowned and looked at his father, Simba chuckled and sat down, placing him between his own paws. Kovu mewed at his siblings, making Sakura looked at him and smile. But Kovu didn't. He frowned at looked at his father.

"Don't worry Kovu, your still the future king." Simba noted, nuzzling his oldest, "Sakura and Maalum are just the new members of the family."

"He'll be saying that soon." Tama laughed, Simba rolled his eyes once more, "It's no different than his old family."

"Eh, well, he's got a better one now."

* * *

 **So how did you guys enjoy the seventh chapter? Maalum and Sakura are finally born! Yay! The next chapter the cubs will be a month old! Meaning they'll be able to walk and talk and all that! Also! You guys can submit an OC, so they can be friends with them! I'll take all kinds of OCs! But I will choose to either to include them in the story or not! Though they will! I will include them!**

 **OC form**

 **Name:**

 **Meaning:**

 **Fur:**

 **Paws:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Mane and Tail color:**

 **Gender:**

 **Betrothed to(If you want them to be the future mate of whoever):**

 **Parents:**

 **Pride they live in:**


	8. Chapter 8

Kovu jumped out of the cave, he looked over his soon-to-be Kingdom and beamed. He ran back inside and found his siblings sleeping, he rolled his eyes and jumped on the mane of his father, his green eyes shining in the darkness of the cave. His brother, Maalum, groaned as he looked at him with fury, not liking being woken up by his jumping. But they were a month old, Kovu being a few days older than them. The Golden King opened his red-brown eyes and looked at Kovu, sighing, he got up and shook out his mane. His mate sleeping in with his daughter, Sakura. Maalum was invited to join them, but he turned that down. Kovu walked with his 'father', as Simba explained the circle of life, he couldn't help to look the way of the River Pride. Malka's Pride. Simba went on until he noticed where Kovu was looking, he frowned. Remembering what Malka did to him, took away the lioness he loved.

"Dad, what's out there?" Kovu asked, looking at his father, "How come we never go see the River Pride? Shouldn't we make allies with them?" By the looks on Kovu's confused face, Simba couldn't help but feel the need to tell the truth, but he lied. "I mean, who knows what the king there would do to us!"

"Kovu," Simba began, "The River Pride has...A hard time trusting other Prides." He was trying to think fo some words to cover for him, "And when they don't trust other Prides, they...make them feel the lands. Y'know, like...Um...When we hunt for food."

"Kill?" Kovu asked, "You mean they kill? Can't you do something about that? Your the king! The King of the Pride Lands! You have the greater kingdom dad!" Simba sighed. "Come on dad! Show that king who's boss! You could win with your eyes shut!"

"Kovu, son, listen. As much as I love hearing you say how great I am." Simba smiled at the last three words, "I'm afraid I can't. I can't tell them how to be and acted, it's not my call what they act like." Kovu frowned, "But, when your King. You can try to change their ways. But I doubt that'll work."

"Okay." Kovu sighed, feeling down that his father wouldn't do anything about the River Pride, "But don't they live on the border of the Pride Lands?" More like west. The River Pride, lived on the west broder of the Pride Lands.

"West border. The north west border belongs to the Outridge pride," Simba said, going on with all the other Prides, "The north belongs to the Grassland Pride, south belongs to the Rock Pride, and the east belongs to the Fireland Pride."

"Wow, and we're allies with all of them expect the River Pride?" Kovu asked, Simba nodded, "Awesome! When I'm king, the River Pride is going to be allies with all Prides! No matter what they say! And the Pride Lands is going to be the best!"

Simba smiled and watched his son play, feeling like he should tell him about where he came from, but he kept that a secret. He felt bad for lying but it was much safer than telling him out loud and saying the truth. Kovu played and played until he saw his mother and siblings, he raced towards his mother and nuzzled her.

"Hi mom!" Kovu said, "Dad just showed me the kingdom! Told me about the prides that live on the borders and more!" Tama smiled and sat beside Simba. "Maalum, Sakura, you should've come! It was awesome!"

"Did you see the River Pride?" Maalum asked, Simba looked at his son, "If not, then I'm not ever coming with you on lessons." Simba looked at his youngest son, "What? What I say?"

"Maalum, you not to talk about that Pride." Simba lightly scolded his youngest son, "And you know that they're trying to change their ways."

"That reminds me daddy," Sakura said, "I heard you and mom talking a lioness named Nala. Who is she?" Simba and Tama looked at each other, their cubs looking at them with confused faces.

"Um, well, she's an old friend of ours." Simba began, "And I was betrothed to her. But as we got older, we choose not to marry because we loved different lions."

Kovu looked at his parents, and then at his father. He could tell that his father loved Nala at some point.

"Did you love her at some point?" Kovu asked.

"...Well, at some point yes. But then, I fell in love with your mother."

The three cubs looked at each other and sighed. Their father was hard to tell sometimes.

* * *

Two cubs with tuffs on their heads ran outside and looked at the kingdom. The oldest with a spiked tuff smiled and watched as his brother went back inside and returned with their sister, and only one at that. Their father and mother following behind. The spiked tuff cub and the pushed aside tuff one looked at each other and went off. Their sister staying behind with their parents. On the way to get a drink and find the other cubs, they dumped into the oldest cub's betrothed (by forced). They groaned and looked at the cub.

"Hi boys." A pure white, crystal blue eyed, and white tailed lioness cub said, smiling at them, "How's your day going?"

"Hello Tenshi." The oldest spoke, rolling his eyes, his brother wanting to say something. "We're doing well. Thought you and your parents were going somewhere?"

"That's in four days Ryuu!" Tenshi remined her betrothed, "We have plenty of time to hang out."

"When we're dead." The youngest spoke, Ryuu failing to hold in his laugher. "Come on bro, let's leave."

"Not nice to say things like that Ryo!" Tenshi said, Ryo rolled his green/blue eyes, "You know your brother is betrothed to me."

"By force! Our parents didn't want the betrothed to be placed!" Ryo said, standing in front of his brother, "Your brother's betrothed to our SISTER! And he's more cool and nicer than you!"

"Yeah!" Ryuu said, "Where is he?"

"Right here!" A voice called behind Tenshi, a pure white, vivid green eyed, and a white-ish grau maned lion cub running up to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Shine!" The boys said, Shine high fiving them, "Where you headed today?"

"We're going to get a drink and then play with the other cubs! We were going to look for you." Ryuu said, "We can head back to the cave!"

"Sure! I would love to!" Shine said, getting a strange look for Ryo, "What?"

"You get to see Kiara!" Ryo joked, seeing Shine blush. "You like her!"

"Well...Yeah."

The princes laughed when Shine said that, Tenshi rolling her eyes and leaving. Shine went with them and soon found them being at the cave, he took a deep breathe and went in. Seeing Kiara, which made his heart skip a beat, he was in love with her and wouldn't think twice about fighting for her.

"Hi Kiara." Shine said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much Shine." Kiara said, getting up and going towards him with a smile, "How's your day going?"

"Good."

Ryuu and Ryo laughed and Shine shot them a glare, Kiara sighed and gave Shine a lick on the cheek, making him blush. Kiara giggled and went off to find Tenshi, Shine looked at her and smiled, only for Ryo to tackle him to the ground.

"Hate you both." Shine said, pushing Ryo off of him, "And that was very funny!"

"Whatever man." Ryuu said, giving his brother a high five, "Good one Ryo."

* * *

Kovu ran towards Kula and Chumvi with their daughter Nuru and their other daughter, Aaliyah. All three were good friends but Kovu was betrothed to Aliyah, for some reason. Nuru was a cinnamon brown, Gold-ish eyed(From Chumvi's mom), dark brown tailed lioness cub while Aaliyah was a creamy tinted brown, purple eyed (From Kula's grandfather), dark brown tailed lioness cub. Kovu was known for being odd since his family didn't have brown fur like his, or green eyes. But they didn't mind.

"Hey guys!" Kovu said as he came up beside his friends.

"Hi Kovu." The girls said.

"My dad showed me the whole kingdom!" Kovu told them, "And I'm going to rule them all!"

"That's great Kovu!" Aaliyah said, seeing Kovu happy made her happy, "Your going to be a great ruler!"

"Thanks!"

Nuru looked at her love-sicked sister and shook her head, going unnoticed by the two. She could tell that the two were friends, and would be mates when older, but it made her think about what they would do if one of them found someone else. They would have to slove it for themselves.

* * *

 **Hey! Guys! I would like to thank for the OCs! They do not belong to me, they belong their owners! And for the guest that gave me the Aaliyah OC, I hope you don't mind that I changed the father to Chumvi! Tenshi and Shine belong to Money100! Nuru belongs to Wolfgirl619! Question! Should Kovu meet Kiara? And have to fight Shine for her love when older? And if so, would Shine(If he loses) fall in love with Aaliyah? Jestalnaker94000, your OCs will appear in the next chapter or so!**

 **Tenshi-** **Angel**

 **Nuru-** **Light/ daylight**

 **Aaliyah-going up, ascending**


	9. Chapter 9

Simba watched as two lion cubs ran past each other in a race, one had black fur, black paws, red eyes, and a red with orange and yellow streaks tail, like a ring of fire. The other had white fur, a bit darker white paws, vivid blue eyes, and a pale blue with pale green and pale purple streaks tail. Both were brothers. The oldest, Kasai, who was the black fur cub, and the youngest, Kori, the white pale cub. Both were nice cubs, expect Kasai had bit of an adittude. Kori, was nicer and friendly than his older brother, and both were friends with Sakura. In fact, they both liked her! Sakura, on the other hand, didn't see that. Maalum and Kovu protected their sister like a wolf, they were always on the boys. It made Simba chuckle and tell them to be nice. Most of the time, the brothers would hang out with Kovu, Nuru, and Aaliyah, but they would hang out with Sakura and Maalum sometimes too.

"Hey Sakura!" Kasai shouted, gaining speed over his brother, "What's shaking Princess?" He smiled, titling his head, his brother groaned, "I know my day's going better now."

"Still no Kasai." Sakura said, turning her head, Kori laughed, "But, I'm doing fine. Kori, how's your day going?" Her betrothed looked at her, and smiled, which surprisingly warmed her heart.

"Doing great!" Kori told her, tackling his brother, "Wanna play with us?" He saw Sakura nodded and jump in on playing with them. "Come on! Let's get Kasai."

"Hey! Knock it off." Kasai warned, but Kori and Sakura didn't listen, "That's it!" Kasai took out his claws and hit his brother, surprising Sakura and himself. Blood was dripping from Kori's arm. "K-Kori? Bro?" Kasai tried to say but Kori didn't respond, "Hey! This isn't funny!" Sakura went over to him and gasped, "What?"

"You strached his head and arm, plus the side of his face!" Sakura told him, Kasai felt bad and was scared. "I'll go get my dad!" Kasai looked at her and paniced.

"No! Go get my parents!" Kasai said, "And your dad! They're all together! I'll stay here with my brother!" Sakura nodded and went off, Kasai looked at his brother and lay down beside him. Not moving a muscule. "Come on bro, wake up! Before mom and dad get here."

A few moments later and three lions came running. Two had white and black fur, while one had golden fur. Kasai looked at his parents and moved so they could be with Kori. He felt bad for hurting his little brother, but it was his fault either way.

"I'm sorry, I lost it." Kasai admitted, feeling ashamed of himself, "I got out of hand and hurt him. Badly."

"It's okay son." His father, Justin, said, "It was an misunderstanding." His father pulled him in and Kasai rested his head on his father's black fur.

* * *

Mostly Kovu wouldn't be doing this, but he wanted to know what was out there. The River Pride had his attention and he wanted to know what was going on there. He was with the Outridge Prince, Athari. Athari had light yellow fur, creamy white paws, dark blue eyes, and a dark brown tail and mane tuff. Athari didn't really think it was a good idea, but Kovu thought other wise.

"Come on Athari, not scared are you?" Kovu teased, the light yellow prince looked down, making the brown prince laugh. "You'll never make Nzuri think your brave!" Athari looked down and sighed.

"I don't need to get her to think that!" Athari fought back, "You need to think about this Kovu!" Kovu laughed and shook his head, "But what will you father think?"

"My dad won't know!" kovu said, making his way across the wood, "Your dad won't either! King Killija won't need to know anything!"

Athari gulped and followed his friend, but at the end of the wood, Kovu tripped. He ran after his friend and found a lioness cub looking at them in shock, Kovu jumped and growled.

"Who are you River Prider?" Kovu asked, then the lioness cub jumped away but Kovu jumped after her until he had enough, "What are you doing?"

"My father said to never turn your back on a Pride Lander!" The lioness cub fought back, Kovu laughed.

"Always do what daddy says?"

"No!"

"Bet you do! Bet your daddy's little girl! Ha ha!" Kovu teased and jumped to the lake, Athari and the cub followed, "A Pride Lander doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself."

"Really? Cool!" The lioness cub said.

Kovu turned around and saw something move, until he knew what it was. He yelled and off they went, adoving the crocodiles, and along the way, Kovu had fallen into the swamp and both Athair and the cub shouted to him, but Kovu coughed and saw the crocodile coming closer to him, once about to be eaten, the cub jumped on his head and Kovu made his escape. Followed by Athair and the cub. All three looked over the edge and looked at the crocodiles and Kovu laughed.

"Oh man, did you see the size of those teeth!?" The cub asked, Kovu smiled and nodded, Athari just looked at them, "And you. You were really brave."

"Me? You were pretty brave too." Kovu said, "My name's Kovu."

"I'm Kiara."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm the Pride Land Prince."

"I'm the River Pride Princess."

Kovu's eyes widen as he remembered his father's words and shook his head, knowing this cub wasn't like the rest. He flinced as Kiara tagged him and laughed, he didn't move, just looked at her. Kiara got it right away and started to growl, Kovu smiled and growled to, but then his father appeared. And then, Malka did.

"Malka." Simba said.

"Simba."

The fathers looked at each other and growled, picking up their cubs and walking away, not hearing their cubs saying goodbye. Athari's father came and got him. Kovu was placed on a rock, and Simba looked at him.

"Kovu, what did you think you were doing?" Simba asked, "You could've been killed today."

"But dad, I didn't mean-" Kovu was cut off by Simba.

"I'm tell you this, becuase I love you. I don't wanna lose you."

"I know."

Simba saw his cub's sadness and felt bad, he nuzzled him and smiled. Kovu nuzzled his father back and smiled back at him, following him back. One crazy day is what this was.

* * *

 **Kasai and Kori, Justin, belongs to Money100**

 **Athair, Killija, and Nzuri, belongs to Jestalnaker94000**

 **Kasai-Fire**

 **Kori-Nice**

 **Athair-Effect**

 **Nzuri-Beautiful/Nice**

 **Killija-N/A**


	10. Chapter 10

Kovu woke up to seeing Aaliyah beside, normally he would smile, but he didn't this time. In fact, his mind was filled with images of Kiara. He liked her. She was fun. Nice. Pretty. And much more cute than his betrothed. But he knew that his dad would never allow it, even if he begged him to. Looking over to his side, he saw his parents sleeping. He thought he might take a walk to the waterhole and then back, since he was feeling thristy and he need some water. He got up and started walking, but on his way he heard something moved. He looked at saw something in the bushes move, he frowned and got into a fighting postion. He growled and moved towards him, his claws were out.

"Come on out!" Kovu yelled, "I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself to me! You wouldn't want to mess with my dad!" He saw the thing move.

"Well, I suppose you shouldn't have gone with him." He blinked as a lioness with red eyes came out. A stripe on her head. "You've grown good instead of evil." Kovu started to shake, like a weakling. He lost all brave thoughts he had, "How badly did he treat you? Enough to make you like this?"

"Who are you Outlander?" Kovu growled, his bravness came back, "Watch how you talk about my dad like that! You wouldn't want to mess with him!" The lioness laughed evilly, it was enough to have Kovu afraid, but he didn't show it, "Knock it off! My dad is no one to be laughed at!"

"Oh so YOUR Simba's little son?" The lioness asked, of course she knew, after all she gave Kovu to Simba! "Now, how bad does your father treat you? Bad? I knew it!" Kovu didn't even say anything, "You can come with me and I'll give you a life you'll like!"

"No." Kovu said, "My dad treats me just fine. He loves me." Kovu looked into the lioness' eyes, he frowned. "Now leave."

"Why should I?" She asked, "Simba would never treat you right if you stay. He only acts like that to keep you around. He took you in. It's the reason why you don't look like your parents." Kovu stared at her, "Besides, who would want a silly little brown prince around?"

Kovu looked at her and heard a roar, and out came Simba. Kovu was token back by his father's appearence and he looked at his fur and then at his own. Brown and Gold. Kovu's was brown. And Simba's was Gold. Two different colors. Brown and Red. Kovu had a brown mane. Simba had a red one. Orange and green. Simba had Orange eyes. Kovu had Green. They were different. He thought about what the lioness had told him. Maybe they weren't father and son.

"If you EVER come near my son again!" Simba warned, Kovu winced at the word 'son.' He listened on, "I swear to the kings, you'll never see another day again! Now, get out Zira!" Kovu watched as the lioness went away, smirking, it scared him. "Kovu," Here it comes. "What did you think you were doing? You could've been killed talking to her."

"She didn't seem bad." Kovu stuttered, "Besides, you don't even care about me." Simba was token back by his son respond, "All you care about is Maalum and Sakura. Your REAL childern. Unlike me, who was tooken im."

"You weren't tooken in Kovu." Simba said, nuzzling his son, "You were born the way you are because it's the way the kings wanted you to look like. And everyone loves you to your fullest." Kovu didn't buy it, "Kovu, you can't control how you look like."

"Not the point of lying to me anymore." Kovu told him, "Just tell me the truth! I know your not my dad." Simba sighed.

"Everything I ever told you was true." Simba spoke, Kovu looked at him, "Look nothing I tell you is a lie. And even if I did, it would be to protect you."

Kovu looked at his father and nuzzled into his mane, Simba smiled and nuzzled his son, the two going back together, not seeing Shine looking at Kovu with confusion.

"That's him?" The white cub asked, looking at his betrothed, "That's Kovu?" He looked at the prince in shock. Why would his betrothed like someone Kovu? Kovu had brown fur! He had lovely white, soft, fur! Two different fur colors!

"Yup!" His betrothed said, smiling as the Prince left with his father, "Isn't he cool? He stood up to Zira for a bit!"

"Kiara, he's not a good guy!" Shine argued, "He looks like Scar. Y'know, how your mom told us about Scar? Brown fur, black mane, green eyes!?"

"But Kovu's mane is brown." Kiara said, "Come on!"

* * *

Shine sighed as he got back, Malka was nuzzling his daughter, Shine looked at his own parents, they were scolding his sister. He went over to his parents, and his mother nuzzled him, his sister rolled her eyes. His father noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong son?" His father, Natsuki, asked. His mother looked at him, Tenshi in her paws, "Tell us." Shine took a deep breathe and started to speak about his troubles.

"Kiara...She meet someone else. I think she likes him." Shine said, nuzzling into his father's soft white mane. He heard his parents sigh. "He has brown fur, green eyes, and a brown mane tuff. His name is Kovu. Simba's son."

"Well he can't be that bad right?" His mother, Tamatsu, asked, Shine didn't do anything. "If you give him a chance, maybe you'll like him."

"Doubt it. He's a prince. What am I? I'm nothing but her betrothed." Shine said, he heard his sister giggle a little, "What's so funny? Your betrothed to Ryuu by force! His parents had no say in it!"

Shine heard his parents talk about what they had offered and when they said no, their father went a bit out of control and threatened to kill off Ryo and Kiara. Shine was shocked but when he said sorry, Malka had already told them to leave and they were betrothed.

"You didn't mean it," Shine said, nuzzling into his father's mane, "They forgave you. I'm sure of it!"

* * *

Malka had watched his sons play with their sister, even though he was told that Kiara had met Kovu, he was sure that she would forget him but he never did. It didn't bother him as much as ones would like it, but he knew they were only friends and he respects his daughter's choices but they could get out of hand sometimes.

"It'll be fine." Nala said, "She'll forget them. But I have a surprise for you."

"Really now?"

"Yes. We're going to have another cub." Malka's eyes widen with joy, he nuzzled his mate, "I'm guess you like this surprise?"

"Yup! I love it." Malka told her honsetly. "Can't wait."

* * *

 **Malka and Nala are having another cub! Yay! I already have a name and gender in mind! So no need to worry! But I know this might feel sudden, but I need another OC. This OC will be in the teen years!**

 **OC Form:**

 **Body Type:**

 **Name:**

 **Meaning:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Fur:**

 **Paws:**

 **Mane and Tail:**

 **How mane is formed(If male):**

 **Backstory:**

 **Personality:**

 **Parents:**


	11. Chapter 11

Malka was playing with Ryuu and Ryo while Kiara was with Nala. It had been two weeks since the cubs learned about the new cub, all were exitced. Expect Kiara. She didn't want another brother, but Ryuu and Ryo was down for a new brother. No one knew the cub's gender, so they couldn't really tell. But they were just happy for the cub's arrival. No matter what gender. Nala was resting on a rock while the boys played with their father, Sarafina had visited before and they cubs knew of their grandmother. Sometimes they begged her to stay for a while, but Sarafina couldn't. They didn't mind when she left, but they started to grow and that meant they couldn't have their playfulness for long. It made Malka and Nala feel proud but they would have a new cub soon. And they need to make sure that the cub would grow up nice and strong.

"Mother," Kiara started, "Do you ever miss the Pride Lands?" Nala looked at her only daughter and didn't answer for a bit, "You sound like it sometimes."

"Of course I miss the Pride Lands." Nala answered, "But I'm much more happier here than in the Pride Lands. Either way, I would've been a royal." Nala's eyes went into shock, she had just told her daughter about her being a royal either way, something she didn't want to say! "I mean, I would've. It's not like I would want to! It just so happens that your father is a king!"

"Mom, what do you mean by that? Did you know someone that was a royal?" Kiara asked, her eyes shining with questions. Questions that wanted answers. "Or did you make that up to scare me? Wait. Do you know Kovu's dad? King Simba?"

"...Yes Kiara, I do know Kovu's father." Nala admitted, "In fact, we were betrothed. But when I met your father, I fell for him instead of Simba. He fell for me when I was with your father, I couldn't bring myself to break your dad's heart. I broke Simba's. And everyday, I wonder what could've been different if I went with Simba."

Kiara nodded and watched her brothers play with her father, he looked happy with her mother. More than ever, like he would do anything for her. She wanted to know how badly her father would kill for her mother, he looked stronger than everyone in the Pride. Even the other Prides. Was he? Na. He was the strongest around! No one could say other wise. They were the strongest Pride ever!

* * *

"Kubwa! Masoka!" A deep voice yelled, two teen aged lions came in, one with a mane that was coming in, another with a tuff on the head. "You two know the drill? I know you both come from different Prides. But I think you know what to do! And Kubwa, if you don't do this, say goodbye to your little sibling!"

Kubwa was a light orange furred, creamy white pawed, brown eyed, black maned lion, and Masoka was a cold beige, creamed pawed, dark Brown w/ golden flecks eyed lioness. Her tuff is a bit spiky, covers her right eye a little bit. Both came from families that was powerful. Kubwa had a body like Mufasa, while Masoka had a body like Nala's, slightly toned muscles.

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her!" Kubwa yelled, growling at the king, "Now, we'll do this and you have to let us go!"

"Of course!" The lion said, smirking evilly, "Your free to go when this is done! After all, you two are the strongest around! And Moska, I'm surprised to see you betray your Pride! The Pride Lands, your doing this to show that real mother of yours that your not weak!"

"...I'm doing this because you forced me to." Moska told him, "You forced me to do this, you forced me to because you threatened to kill the princes and princess! You threatened to kill the Royals!" Kubwa stayed quiet. "So I have no say in this."

"Whatever, now go! Kill off that silly King! And those princes and princess of the River Pride!" The lion yelled as the two left, he laughed and went back to see his own Pride. "Soon, you brother of mine, your Pride will be mine! As well as your Queen!"

* * *

Simba saw Kovu looking out at the Kingdom, he sighed. He knew that Kovu was having doubts that they were family. He had brown fur while Simba had Golden. His siblings looked different than him. He looked like Scar. He remined the Pride about him, there was no telling what could happen when he was king. Simba felt a nuzzle from Tama and he nodded.

"Kovu." Simba said, coming up to him with Tama, "Is everything fine? You don't look like your old self. Different is what you look like." Kovu didn't look at his 'parents.' "Kovu, please. Talk to us."

"Am I different?" Kovu asked, catching his parents off guard, "Am I a outsider? Like Zira? And what's-his-face?" Simba chuckled at his son, "I forget his name."

"His name is Kuua." Simba remined his son, "And no. Your not. Your a Pridelander. Like us." Simba nuzzled his son, Tama looked at her son and smiled. "Don't ever think that." Kovu nodded. "Now, come on. It's getting late."

"Okay. Hey, who's that?" Kovu said, looking at two running animals, "They looked like their in a rush."

"Maybe their late for something. You never know." Tama explained, "Now, come on. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Simba looked at them and frowned, he didn't think it was nothing, but it was better than something. At least. Though he wasn't sure that he was going to like it when the news came by that something had happened. Yet, there was nothing he could do. There was only two animals and they were doing something. Maybe like having a race.

 _'A race maybe?'_ Simba thought to himself, _'Maybe it is.'_

* * *

 **Okay! Chapter 11 done! Malka's Pride is in danger! Yikes! Now, for Malka and Nala's new cub. I'll give you some choices as to what the name will be!**

 **A) Kion**

 **B) Kopa**

 **C) Mheetu**

 **D)Kosey**

 **E) Uru**

 **F)London**

 **G)Aisha**

 **H)Leta**


	12. Chapter 12

In all fact, Malka wasn't sure why someone would order an attack on his Pride, but it happened. Him and some other lionesses were fighting. His mate and cubs got away in time, with Shine and Tenshi. They all were breathing heavily from running so much. And the soon found themselves in the Pride Lands, and unluckily for them, Simba saw them. Nala frowned and growled, lowly, but she stood in front of her cubs, and Shine and Tenshi. Simba saw the cubs and knew they were Malka's. He growled at the sight of the cubs, Nala stood her ground and when Simba was about to hurt her, Sarafina stood in his way. Simba stopped and looked at her, Sarafina growled at him and nuzzled her daughter. Simba welcomed them, after being scolded, and leaded them to Pride Rock. Kiara saw Kovu and smiled, Kovu smiled and the two started to play again. Nala smiled, Kovu's betrothed, Aaliyah saw this and felt left out. She didn't think how this looked at all. Shine saw them and felt sad. His parents had luck on their side since they made it out of the fight alive. But still no Malka.

"Know, who do we have here?" Sarabi asked, looking at Ryuu, Ryo, Shine, Tenshi, and Kiara, "Why, they look so cute and innocent. Like they wouldn't harm a fly!" Kiara giggled at the comment, Ryuu and Ryo laughed.

"Sarabi," Nala started, "Meet Ryuu, Ryo, and Kiara. Their my cubs. These two," She pointed to Tenshi and Shine, "Are Shine and Tenshi. They're friends of my cubs." Sarabi nodded and gave a nuzzle to each cub as a welcome.

"Now, tell us. What happened?" Sarabi asked, "It couldn't be good from the way you look." Nala sighed, knowing nothing could be lied about now.

"There was an attack. On the River Pride. We need somewhere to stay." Nala said, looking down at her cubs, they were looking at the ground, "And I don't know what happened to Malka. But from the looks of my cubs, they miss their father already." Sarabi's ear twiched. Malka. She frowned and sighed. "I know Sarabi. You don't like him. But you must understand, he's not evil!"

"If he wasn't," This time, Simba spoke, "Then why did he go and steal you from me!?" Nala gasped and covered her cub's ears, Sarabi told him to stop talking. "No! I was forced to move on! The lioness I loved first, was stolen by my friend!"

"That's enough Simba!" Sarabi told her son, "You know not to talk about that! In front of the cubs no less!" Simba looked at his own cubs and saw them shocked. Kovu was shocked and felt like he was nothing more than...Adopted. "Can you just stop and think about what your going to say!?" Simba felt like he was in trouble.

"Simba, your mother's right." Nala said, siding with Sarabi, "...Simba, come with me." Simba looked at Nala, and sighed. He went with her, while the cubs stayed behind with Tama and Sarabi. Once outside, Simba listened to Nala, "Simba, you need to think about what you say. And the look on your...Son's face."

"Don't talk about Kovu like that!" Simba fought back and look, "Nala, I'm fine. You don't need to tell me how to talk about life in front of my cubs!" Nala didn't believe it. "And you had cubs with MALKA! Why would you do that!?"

"Because I love him." Nala said, rolling her eyes, "Unlike you. The one that doesn't like things being done in a way, you don't like." Simba growled, "And unlike you, I don't lie to my cubs about things. You lied to Kovu, by the looks of things."

"I didn't lie to him!" Simba said, they didn't even notice Kovu watching them, "He can never know about his life before! I saved him from being raised in a hell hole! I saved him from ZIRA!" Kovu gasped. Zira? "She would kill him! She would train him to kill!"

Nala rolled her eyes and went back inside, Simba following her. Kovu ran past his so called grandmother and lay down at the back of the cave. Seeing this made Simba confused, but then Nala looked shocked. She went over to the cub and nuzzled him, Kovu looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked.

"I'm an outsider." Kovu told her, shocking Simba. Did he over hear? "Everything I was ever told was a lie. I'm different. I'm not a prince. I'm an outsider." Sarabi put her head down, as well as Tama. "And there's no saying overwise."

"Kovu, son," Simba started, walking over to his oldest, "Your not an outsider. Your an Pridelander." Kovu looked at his father, like he was crazy. "Don't ever think that or say that again."

"How can I when you said it yourself?" Kovu asked, nuzzling into Nala's chest, "Everything you ever told me was a lie." Simba sighed, "Besides, my name means 'Scar.' I'm named after your uncle, aren't I? With a different name, but with the same meaning."

"No, Kovu. Your not." Simba said, "Your name might mean that, but your not an outsider." Kovu looked at his father and then at Nala, he got up and went over to his father and nuzzled him, "If anything, I'M the outsider."

"What?"

"I ran away in fear of my own father's death. I thought I was to blame. But I wasn't." Simba explained, "I lived in fear for so long until Nala came and found me. If anything, she's the only to thank." Nala's eyes went into shock, "If it weren't for her, then nothing would be like it is today."

Kovu looked at Nala and then at his father, he smiled. Kiara, Ryuu, and Ryo ran over to their mother and nuzzled her, Shine and Tenshi nuzzled their own parents and Sarabi watched as they hugged. Smiling.

 _'Just like old times huh Mufasa?_ ' Sarabi thought to herself, _'Just like old times.'_


	13. Chapter 13

Kiara woke up when thunder struck, her eyes flew open and she looked around, breathing heavily. She looked beside her to see her brothers and mother, Shine was with his parents and sister, Kovu was with his family. She got up and walked quietly to the cave entrence and looked outside, rain was pouring down and still no sign of Malka, her father. Unlucky for her, Shine heard her and woke up. He got up and went towards his betrothed, Kiara looked over her shoulder and sighed when she saw him. Shine nuzzled her, and was nuzzled back, he smiled but unknown to them, Kovu was awake. He felt confused. Where they betrothed? Like he was to Aaliyha. But Kovu felt jealous about this, he frowned and watched the two, when Shine was going back to lay down, he was frowning at him. Kiara went back to sleep beside her mother and brothers, to feel something move. She shook it off and went back to sleep.

The next day was somewhat worst for the Pride Lands, not only did Kovu had to go with Simba for a lesson but Ryuu had to join. Since he was the future King of the River Pride, Simba didn't much attention to him though, when Nala would walk by Ryuu would go off with her. He would learn about his Pride from his mother instead of with Simba. And soon enough, the teens came running back from the River Pride, only to be stopped by Simba and Natsuki, the teens shook while Simba and Natsuki held them down. The Pride Lands were shocked to see them but they held their ground when Simba spoke to them, Sarafina by her daughter and grandcubs.

"Who are you!?" The golden king roared, Kovu watching his father closely, "And what do you want from us!? And why did you come from the River Pride?!" Nala kept her eyes on the teens, "Well!? DO NOT KEEP ME WAITING!"

"We were sent to kill King Malka!" The male teen spat, Nala gasped and held her cubs closer, "We're sorry! We had no choice! I was threatened by the lion who told us! He said if I didn't, then he would kill my baby sister! You have to understand!" Truth was in this male's voice, shakey, yet truthful. "Please, I would do anything for her!"

"I undertand, but why would you let him win?" Simba asked, getting off of the teens, Natsuki doing the same, "It makes no sense to me. But if you want, we can help you get your sister back." The teen's eyes brighten, "But we need to know her name first. And where she is."

"Her name is 'Kala.' And she's with the lion who made us do this!" Chumvi looked at Kala and then at the teen with confusion. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The teen asked, "What's wrong?"

"Her name's 'Kala'?" Kala asked, feeling confused, "But my name's Kala. What does she look like?" Kala looked at her mate, Chumvi was just looking at the teen with much confusion.

"She an tanned colored fur, blue eyes, white paws and a black tail tip lioness cub." Everyone got it now, two different lioness, with much differences. "We can help her still, it won't be to late!"

"Then let's go."

* * *

Malka woke up to somewhere he didn't know of, his head hurt. His head was spinning. He saw a white furred lion walking towards him, a gray mane, and silver eyes. He looked around and saw lionesses and lions talking with each other, like an normal Pride. The lion walked towards him and stopped suddenly, like was asking for permission to get closer.

"Are you alright King Malka of the River Pride?" The lion asked, Malka nodded, "Quite of hit you took from that lion."

"Where am I?" Malka asked, getting up and looking at the lion, "And where's my mate and cubs? I should really get back to them now."

"Easy now," The lion spoke, "Your in the Snow Pride, and you should really rest up now." Malka rolled his eyes and kept walking on, "King Malka, I'm serious. You should rest up first before going to find your mate and cubs."

"So am I." Malka responded, "I'm not resting until I know where they are and if their okay! Tough luck buddy, but I'm resting." Malka started to run, until the Pride was out of sight, he didn't dare to look back, "He's wrong! I'm not resting. I may be weak, but I'm fine to go out and look for my mate and cubs."

Malka ran and ran until his legs gave out, but he only stopped to catch his breathe before running off again. He found himself walking in dirt. The Outlands. He was in the Outlands. He growled and went unnoticed by the Outlanders. He didn't care what they did to him, then he found himself in the sand pride. How many Prides were there!? He rolled his eyes, but when the sand pride offered him to stay the night or so, he took it. It would be a long ways until he reached the Pride Lands again and then his Pride anyway, so why not stay the night?

* * *

 **Malka lives! Yay! Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Simba watched as Nala talked with Tama, he felt like his heart would explode for seeing Nala again. Kovu was playing with Kiara and Aaliyah didn't like it. She was Kovu's betrothed, not Kiara. And Shine? Well, he didn't mind actually. He liked Kovu. He didn't mind that Kiara choose Kovu over him. He didn't much care. Nuru, well, she liked this one cub Kito. But Kito was an outcast. He never played with any cubs of the Pride Lands. It had been three days since they gotten the little cub back to the teens, and they were at their own Prides again. Aaliyah wanted to chat with Kiara, since she wanted to get to know her better, Kovu on the other hand didn't like the look his betrothed gave his friend. He watched them from a far. Kori and Kasai were much fun to play with, Ryuu and Ryo loved the two. And Nala had yet to tell the Pride about the cub.

"Hey Kiara? Could I talk with you?" Aaliyah asked, smiling, a smile Kovu knew. It meant trouble, "It's only for a minute, then you can play with Kovu again." Kiara bought the freindly smile and nodded, once again though, Aaliyah got mad. "Listen here! Kovu's my betrothed! Not yours! So BACK OFF!" Kiara gasped and walked back a little. "What's the matter River Pride Princess? Not brave?"

"No!" Kiara fought back, "And why should I? He's not playing with you is he? Besides, he always asks me to play with him. So why should I back off when you should?" Aaliyah gasped and growled, "Oh, you think you can take me on? The moment you hurt me, is the moment you'll get grounded!"

"You can't talk to me like that!" Aaliyah said, not seeing Kovu watching them, "Your not like us! Your a River Prider! The evil one! Your King Malka's daughter! Your a beast at heart!" Kiara took a step back with a sad face on, Kovu got closer until he was hiding behind a rock, "Now why don't you and your family go HOME!? TO YOUR OWN LANDS!?"

"Enough!" Kovu jumped out, defending Kiara, "Leave her alone Aaliyah! You have no right to treat her like that! I'm not letting you boss her around! She's much more nice, smart, friendly than you! And she's much more cute!" He wasn't blushing when he said that nor did he stutter, "You on the other hand, are mean, bratty, and much more!" Simba walked around the corner as his son said that, "So YOU back off!"

"What's going on?" Simba asked, sitting down in between the cubs, "I heard yelling. Is something the matter?" He looked at Kiara and saw her crying, "Kiara? Are you okay?"

"It was Aaliyah dad." Kovu said, walking up to his father, "She made Kiara cry. She also said some mean things to her. But I stood up for her." Kovu felt proud at that last sentence, "Dad, should I go get her mom?"

"Yes." Simba said, as Kovu went off to get Nala, "And you Aaliyah." He turned to the lioness cub, "Why would you ever do something like that? I know you can get mad, but this was uncalled for. Muchless needless! You shouldn't have done that."

"But it wasn't my fault! It was her's!" Aaliyah said, Kiara moving to the king, "She called me mean names! She said I should run away and never return!" Simba looked at the crying cub and sighed, she lied. Kiara wouldn't do that. "It's all her fault! Malka raised her to be a lier!"

"No, I know Malka. And he would never do that. I see now how good he is." Simba said, surprising the two cubs, "And I'm happy for Nala for being with him. Having three wonderful cubs. I feel happy for them."

"Four." Kiara said, "It's four cubs."

"What? When it become four?"

"It just happened. I don't remember when mom told us about the cub, but there's going to be another." Kiara told him, Simba was shocked, "You love my mom, don't you king Simba?"

"Yes. I do." Simba said, his head falling, "I do. I love her so much. But I can never have her." Kiara felt like Simba was saying something he could never say to her mother, "And whatever she chooses, I'm happy for her. After all, I can't say what she does."

Kiara saw her mother and Kovu running towards them, Nala nuzzled Kiara. Kovu watched as they talked about what happened, Kovu felt his father nuzzle him with love. Kovu smiled but that smile fadded when he saw Nala and Kiara leaving.

"Nala," Simba started, "May I talk to you about something?" Nala looked at her friend, and frowned at his comment, "It's nothing bad. Nor is it about you being with Malka. It's just something I want to know."

Nala sighed and went with Simba. Feeling like she should listen to the king's talk, but something told her to run. Simba, on the other hand, was having mixed feelings about this new cub. Would it look like Malka? Be a mix? Or look like someone else?

"I heard about your new cub from Kiara." Simba began, looking to the side, "I wanted to say congrations." Nala saw a sad look on the king's face, "Wish you the best of luck with your new cub."

"Simba," Nala began, "You don't sound happy. You sound sad. I'm guessing you aren't happy?" Simba looked at the ground, "Simba, it doesn't matter what you feel. The cub won't know of you, if that makes you happy."

"It's not that. It's...Malka." Simba admitted, "What if he won't see the cub? He's been gone for a while." Nala looked at Simba, "I don't want your cubs fatherless."

"It's okay, he's fine, I think."

* * *

 **Chapter 14 done! Simba was told about this cub! And he admits the feelings he has for Nala, even though he's with Tama!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nala woke up to the sound of paws running near the cave, Simba awoke, and so did the rest. Nala got up and stood in front of her cubs, then a black/brown mane was seen. Nala's eyes widen as the lion went inside, his mane was wet. Kovu looked at the lion and gave a confused look, Kiara and her brothers ran up to the lion and gave him a hug. Blue/green eyes met red. Nala saw Malka. She walked up to him and nuzzled him, Malka smiled and sighed. Finally. He finally found his mate and cubs. Kovu looked at his dad and then at Malka. Simba walked up to Malka and hugged him like brothers would, Malka was tooken back by this, but then relaxed and hugged Simba back. After the hug, Malka nuzzled his cubs, he looked at Nala and smiled at her, feeling relaxed that she was fine and the baby was okay. Nala lead Malka somewhere he could rest, Kiara nuzzled into her father, while Ryuu and Ryo lay down beside their mother. Simba smiled and nuzzled Tama, Kovu sighed and lay down next to his parents. This would be one crazy day in the morning, or when the sun's up. Feeling her father's warm fur, made Kiara go to sleep even faster, she'd missed her father.

When the sun rose, everyone awoke, Simba and Malka went out for a walk, Kovu and Kiara started playing, Nala stayed behind since the cub was kicking and it made it hard to walk right. Soon enough, Kovu was letting Kiara know that he was future king, and he would rule the Pride Lands, Aaliyah on the other hand, hated Kiara, they were only cubs and Malka would do anything to protect his family. Malka was with Simba when he said he was happy for him and Nala, and for the first time, Malka said he was happy about him and Tama. Both Kings laughed and started to get along, and soon enough they were back at Pride Rock, hearing screams. That got both Malka and Simba shocked. Their cubs were outside with Tama, Sarabi, and Timon and Pumbaa.

"What's going on?" Simba asked, Malka sitting besides his cubs, "This didn't happen before. Ever. Expect when Tama was giving birth to Maalum and Sakura." Maalum and Sakura sat beside their older brother and friends.

"Well, long story short," Timon said, looking at the kings and cubs, "Nala's giving birth." Malka's eyes widen, Simba looked at him and laughed, "Let me tell you something kiddo." Malka turned to Timon, "Being a father isn't easy."

"Oh, I know that." Malka eyed his childern, "Trouble makers is what they are. Espically when cubs." Ryuu smiled while his siblings chuckled and looked at their father, "But it gets easy over time, besides nothing will stop me."

"Easy for you to say bro," Simba started, "You weren't raised by two different types of animals." Simba looked towards Timon and Pumbaa, "But it's better than nothing isn't it?"

The screams stopped and out came a mew, Malka ran inside and saw a tiny head in between Nala's paws. Same color fur as her, one blue and one red eyes, but a black/brown mane for the cub's tail. Malka smiled and nuzzled his mate, Nala licked the cubs head and one blue, one red eye faced Malka.

"Two different colors for eyes?" Malka said, as he looked closer to his cub, "How is that possible?" Nala looked at her new cub and sighed. "Kiara, Ryuu, Ryo, come here."

Kiara, Ryuu, and Ryo came in and looked at their new sibling. Looking at the cub, Ryuu snickered, while Ryo smiled and Kiara smiled along with her brother.

"His name is Mheetu." Nala said, licking her son's head, "You three have to protect him to your fullest, never leave him alone, help him out in good and bad times." Malka smiled and nuzzled his mate, "I know you want the name to be Kopa, Ryuu, but I went with Mheetu. After my brother."

"It's okay." Ryuu said, nuzzling his mother, "I like it."

* * *

"Mother!" Nuka shouted, watching her come back with Vitani, "Still...No Kovu?" He asked, looking at his mother, "Thought you said you were going to get him back."

"I DID!" Zira shouted at her oldest, "But Simba was able to save him!" Nuka looked down, his mother was never nice to them, even though she seemed like it in the past, "So change of plans!"

* * *

Simba watched as the sun started to move west, saying it was almost time to head in and rest. Mheetu was sleeping in his mother's paws, while Malka was sleeping next to his mate. Their cubs were sleeping next to his. One crazy day was done, next would be to say goodbye to the River Priders.

* * *

 **So I went with Mheetu since I thought Nala would name a cub after her brother, Mheetu, and I know some of you wanted the other names, but they might appear in the sequel.**


	16. Chapter 16

It felt like thousands of years passed, but really truely, only three had passed. Teens is what they were, expect for Mheetu, he was only two years old. The River Pride was in their own lands, they were allies with the Pride Lands. Kiara was a beauitful lioness, Ryuu was a handsome teen, and the same was with Ryo. Though, Ryuu found himself looking at another lioness than Tenshi, the lioness he looked at was much more than Tenshi, more cute, sweet, and all of that. Ryo, never did find himself looking at any lionesses, expect Tenshi. It was weird. Kiara liked Kovu, Kovu liked Kiara, they fit well with each other. Nothing could be said about that, it got to the point were the marriage between Kovu and Aaliyah was broken, so he could be with Kiara. And Simba and Tama were happy, as were Malka and Nala. They had powerful regains, the peace was quiet. A bit too quiet for the Outlands though. Kovu no longer had doubts about being Simba's son, he was sure he was. Kovu had a brown mane that stopped at his chest, but it wasn't an adult mane, Maalum's mane had a red mane, but it didn't stop at his chest, it stop two inches before his chest. Sakura was a nice, beauitful lioness like Kiara, Kori loved her. Kasai, well, was jealous of the two, but understood why she would pick his brother. It made sense to him.

Whenever the two Prides met, Kovu and Kiara would sneak away to have some alone time and catch up with each other. Kovu was more wiser, and Kiara was too. Being Malka's only daughter, made him be protective of her, though he trusted Kovu with her. Sakura and Kori started to spend more time with each other, and soon were mates, but not married. Shine and Aaliyah kept seeing their betrothed with each other and felt sad, but Aaliyah felt jealous. Though Shine was happy for them. He understood that they loved each other and didn't do anything about it. He would always tell Aaliyah that they couldn't change anything they choose. But they could look for others to love, and Shine was looking for one himself, Aaliyah, on the other hand, flirted with Kovu, only to be put down and told he had no thoughts about being with her. Growing up through the teens were kind of hard for them, seeing how the Prides would meet only about for three weeks and then go back to their own lands.

Kovu found himself sorta wanting to give the throne to Maalum or Sakura, but his love for Kiara kept him from saying that to his siblings. Tama would tell him, no matter what he would always be her little king. He smiled and laughed it off with her, then he would go in and talk with his siblings. Maalum found himself not wanting to be in Pride Rock, and wanted to explore some more, but as soon as he was going to tell his parents, he found someone. A nice, lovely, lioness. Same age, and looked beauitful. Kovu would tell him it was nothing to say no to, then again, his older brother did have Kiara, so what did he know? And Simba, well, he found himself wanting to give the Throne to Kovu early, but he needed to be five years old. And he was two years younger, teens to be correct. Kovu would see himself with Simba, watching the Kingdom and going on morning walks with him.

"Father, what will become of Maalum and Sakura? They must have a role to play in this." Kovu would offten ask his father, "I have the duty of King, Maalum has the guard, I think, and Sakura? What about her? Just a princess? Second in line? Third in line?" Simba would always answer the best he could to those questions his son had, "I need to ask you something." That was unexpect, since Simba was with Tama that day.

"What is it son?" Simba asked, Tama laying her head on Simba's red mane, looking at her son, "You can ask us anything."

"...What'll happen to the Outlands? And the Outsiders?" Kovu asked, sitting down in front of his parents, "They've been quiet for days. Two years now. Next week marks the third year. Surely they have something in mind for being this quiet."

Simba stared at the teen, "Kovu, son, I'm sure they've learned that Scar wasn't a good king. He tore apart this Kingdom. Made everything go to hell, and the Allies we had, left us until I returned and took back the Pride Lands." Kovu nodded when his father finished, "So whatever reason they have, they won't be attacking anytime soon. Trust me on this."

"Okay father, okay." Kovu said, making his leave, and then he saw something move. "Odd. Who would be sneaking? I wonder who it is." Kovu made his way closer until he jumped, pinning down the sneaker. Green eyes met electric blue eyes. Kovu was tooken back by this, the eyes seemed familiar some how, "Who are you? And what are you doing in the Pride Lands?"

"Just coming to see my _brother_." The lion spoke, the voice sounded female, a lioness. Kovu gave a confused look, "You wouldn't understand. You don't know me that well." Kovu felt bad for the lioness, he sighed and looked at her, "Besides, mother will be sadden by the thought of her youngest being gone."

"Who's your mother miss?" Kovu asked, coming closer to her, "I'm sure I could help you with this. If you give me your bother's name, I could go look for him." Couldn't be that hard right? "I'm sure I can find him for you."

"Why bother when I'm looking right at _him_?" The lioness spoke, Kovu stared in shock, "Look, I know your confused, but I'm serious about this!"

"Your confused miss, I'm Simba's son." Kovu said, "We're not siblings. So please miss, you have to leave now. Tell your mother that you couldn't find him."

The lioness looked at Kovu, he took his leave and the lioness knew he was her brother. Vitani wouldn't lie. Kovu didn't look back at the crazy lioness, he wasn't her brother and he was sure about that. He was Simba's son, no brother to that lioness, no other son of some other lion. He was sure about that.

"Crazy." Kovu muttered to himself, bumping into someone, "Ah, sorry...Ali!?" Kovu said, using her nickname, "I didn't see you there."

"Hi Kovu." Aaliyah said, "Nice to see you." Kovu sighed, here it comes, "Wanna hang out? Like old times? And you know that you want to."

"My answer is no, Ali." Kovu said, putting on his poker face, one that was easily broken by Kiara, and her alone, "We both know you want to marry me, be mates with me. And my answer is no."

"Come on. What does Kiara have, that I don't?" Aaliyah asked, "I mean, I'm much more smarter than her, I'm not Malka's cub, and I'm not a River Prider."

"In case you forgotten, we're allies with the River Pride." Kovu explained, "And my answer isn't changing, so don't test me. Go hang out with your sister, or is she to busy with Kito?"

"Busy."

Of course. He would need to think of something to get Aaliyah off of his back! Maybe he could sneak off and see Kiara...


	17. Chapter 17

Kovu snuck out with Kori to see Kiara and her brothers, having to see Aaliyah coming their way with Simba and Tama. Kovu froze. Damn it. She told his parents. Kori ran off from seeing the King and Queen, they didn't look happy about this plan of Kovu's. Or was it something else? Simba walked up to his son and looked at him, not happy that he chatted with an Outsider. But then Tama gave him a 'be greatful that he's alive' look, and he calmed down. Aaliyah expect this to be a harsh, but it turned out nice and smooth talk. Kovu nodded at his parent's words and knew it was wrong to be doing this, but he wanted to see Kiara again.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." Kovu said, looking at his parent's eyes, "But, Ali, told me something that I never would have expected to hear from her mouth." Kovu smirked, inwardly, he had his little plan set, thanks to his brother, "She told me that she liked Shine all along. She was using me."

"Aaliyah," Simba started, "Is this true? Are you using my son?" Aaliyah looked at the king and shook her head, "But you like Shine?" She nodded. She thought it meant in a friend's way, "Well, why don't you tell him how you feel? Look how it turned out for Kovu."

"Um well," Aaliyah said, "I don't know how to tell him about it." Kovu coughed, "What? Go on! Tell me! What were you going to say!?" Kovu looked at her, unimpressed, "Don't look at me like that!"

"So sorry Ali," Kovu told her, "But you know how to tell him about your feelings. In fact, he's fine with me and Kiara being mates! Unlike you, you feel jealous. Not that matters, since we're still friends. And will remain friends."

"Grr. Alright. We're friends, nothing more." Aaliyah said, looking at Kovu, "But just remember, we're always going to be betrothed. Even if you don't like it." Kovu frowned, and looked at his friend, "Now, goodbye."

* * *

Two years passed and they were young adults, Mheetu was an teen, his black/brown mane coming in nicely. His mane was shaped a bit like his father but covered his left(Red)eye, his right(Blue/green)one wasn't covered. Kovu's mane didn't grow much, it wasn't fully covering his chest, but some could be seen. Aaliyah and Shine were a couple. Ryuu and Bena(the other lioness) were married, Nala and Malka stepped down form the throne for them, Ryo and Tenshi were a couple and married, and Maalum and Mhina(the lioness he found) were mates, not yet married. Skaura and Kori were married and happily loving each other, Kovu and Kiara were getting married two days from now. And Kovu couldn't be happier.

Tama and Simba planned to step down when Kovu and Kiara married, and soon the day came. The marriage was nice and happy, the River Pride became a part of the Pride Lands. Mheetu was happy that Kovu was a brother-in-law because he thought Kovu was awesome and cool. Kovu loved Kiara but something was up with Aaliyah. Kovu roared after Simba gave his last roar to the kingdom, Kiara roared with her mate when they roared together. After the crowned Prince claimed his Kingdom, he went to go see Aaliyah.

"Aaliyah, you alright?" Kovu asked, his mate sitting beside him, "You don't look so good. I mean, at all!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aaliyah said, her mate coming towards her, "Shouldn't you two be enjoying your wedding?"

"Right now, your important," Kovu explained, Kiara nuzzling him with worry, "We may not be married, Aaliyah, but your important right now."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Ali, dear," Shine said, his white fur brushed aganist her's, "You should really listen to him. He's the King. And you should visit Rafiki sometime too."

"Alright. Sorry Kovu." Aaliyah said, looking at the king and then the queen, "Your lucky, y'know Kiara? You married the prince."

"Ali," Kiara stared, being allowed to call her that, "Would you like me and Kovu to come with you to see Rafiki? We wouldn't mind."

"Na, it's fine."

This would be one crazy regin for him, no matter what his father told him. Being King was hard and he couldn't deny it. Kovu wondered how his father managed to pull it off.

* * *

 **New story time! Now, I'm giving you the chance to give an OC for Kovu and Kiara's cubs! To bad they didn't have any in The TLK 2, give an OC for Shine and Aaliyah's cub, Ryo and Tenshi, Sakura and Kori's, Ryuu and Bena's, or even Maalum and Mhina's? Maybe.** **CandyCane21, you said that Aaliyah would give birth to Kovu's cub, so I would like you to do the OC. You others can give Shine and Aaliyah a cub too!**

 **OC Form:**

 **Gender:**

 **Coat/Fur:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Mane color:**

 **Tuff:**

 **Paws:**

 **Personality:**

 **Parents:**

 **Sibling(s):**


End file.
